All Of Me
by MissEgmont
Summary: Six months after the Fall of Beacon, Blake decides to visit Yang in Patch, leaving Alexander(OC) and her other new friends behind. Yang, because the pain of the abandonment and the deep depression, is now a cold and bitter person. Will they finally make up for the lost time? Or will Yang's broken heart and Blake's guilty mind get in the way? MissEgmont
1. Chapter 1

**T** **heir new designs gave me inspiration. I love the Bees :3. And I have a theory that Blake found a anti-White Fang** **Faunus group, and it explains her new clothes.**

 **Hope you enjoy it** ~

' _Get away from her!'_ , Yang's voice echoed in Blake's head, the memories from 6 months ago still fresh in Blake's mind.

The cat Faunus looked at the ocean in front of her as the sun started to rise. The last six months had been hard, but she had found some help. After a month jumping the roofs of Vale, a group of Faunus found her. They were good people, always willing to help each other. Blake felt ashamed at how fast she had earned their trust. Their leader, Alexander, was a tiger Faunus who once fought for the White Fang, but eventually saw them for what they had become. He ran away two years before Blake had left. He was four years older than her, with blonde hair and a little bit of facial hair, tall and with emerald green eyes. Alex always wore dark brown boots, black pants and a black leather jacket. He was the one who found Blake and took her to safety.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?", Alexander asked, making Blake jump. She gave him a death glare, frowning deeply.

"Don't sneak up on me", the young woman said in a brusque tone.

"Sorry, it became a habit. Sneak up, kill the enemy, go away", he laughed. "But you're no enemy, so instead of killing you, I just scare you."

"You shouldn't", Blake looked to the ocean again. "And yes, I'm sure. This is… This is something I have to do alone."

"Just be careful then. Patch isn't the Emerald Forest. That place is full of exotic Grimm, like Beringels and Pantheras(*). Do you really think you can handle it by yourself?"

"Yes. This is something I need to do", Blake, determined. She would face all the evil in Remnant if it meant that she would be able to see Yang again.

A smaller vessel entered Blake's vision. "Next ship to Patch!", the commander shouted.

"Guess this is it", Blake said, turning to Alexander. They shook hands, the man shooting her a grin.

"Good luck out there, Blake Belladonna. I hope you bring your 'friend' along to join us", Alex winked and put his sun glasses, turning around and walking away.

Blake entered the ship, her heart racing. She would finally see Yang again. _'But… Does Yang want to see me?_ , the cat Faunus thought. And before she could change her mind and get out of the ship, it started moving. There was no going back now; Blake would have to face the consequences of her actions.

The travel to Patch was calm, even with the aquatic grimm swimming around and making her nervous. If they attacked the ship, Blake knew she had little chance to survive, the cat in her instinctively fearing the water. Blake cursed Yang for living in an island, she cursed Adam for dismembering her, and making her go to Patch. But mainly, she cursed herself for not sticking around and having to go alone with a creepy old sailor to Patch.

Thankfully the voyage passed without incident. Blake jumped out of the ship after thanking the old man, who appeared to be in his sixties. Blake looked at the forest in front of her and sighed. She had a long way to walk. But at least now she wasn't in a ship, sailing with Grimm circling her everywhere she went. Now she could fight back, should any Grimm attempt to devour her.

The cat Faunus girl started walking to her destination. The forest was pretty dark, even though the sun was had risen a few hours earlier. _'At least being a Faunus has its uses some of the time_ _'_ , Blake thought, in a flash of dark humor. _'This forest is terrifying with night vision, but it must be quite worse for humans…'_. After some minutes walking deeper and deeper into the forest, Blake's ears twitched at the sound of distant growling. She looked around, looking for the source of the sound. When she found nothing, she kept walking.

Suddenly, a Panthera jumped out of the trees. The creature of Grimm lived up to its name, looking like a giant panther out of an old horror story. The bone armor went from the top of the head down the Panthera's back, having some extensions to the rib cage. The piercing orange-red eyes glowed as it stared at Blake, making it look like the monster knew all of her sins, fears and weaknesses. The black fur, even in the lightless horizon, shone in dark glee. The predator looked like it was thirteen feet tall and thirty two feet long. To say it scared Blake would be an understatement.

The beast roared in savage glee, having found its prey, making the ground shake with the force of its roar. Blake got her sword, stabbing the ground with it to help her stay still. The wind surged strongly and she looked down to avoid getting dust in her eyes. When she looked up again, the Panthera was running towards her. Blake yanked her sword out of the ground and dodged before the monster could get to her and savage her. The cat Faunus sighed in relief before attacking the Grimm.

Unfortunately, it had the same idea as her, running to her again, its claws larger than Blake's Gambol Shroud. Blake used her semblance, creating a group of shadow clones, confusing the beast as she projected herself to the front, jumping at the beast's face in a reckless move. She stabbed the Panthera's right eye, making the beast cry in pain and viciously shake its head.

The sudden movement sent Blake flying into a nearby tree, causing her back to cry out in sudden agony. _'I guess I've hung around Yang so much, I've begun to adopt her fighting style_ _'_ , Blake thought grimly, standing as the Panthera began its attack anew. _'I'd better not keep following her example…_ _'_

Blake forced herself up, groaning in pain as she did so. The Panthera looked at her, its remaining eye lacerating her soul with malicious intent. It attacked Blake once again, giving no time for the Faunus to recover herself from the impact. Blake's eyes widened as she sought a solution, but it was too late. The beast bit the top half of her body, devouring it whole. The other half fell to its knees; it was but a shadow without substance. Growling in frustration, the panthera's ears twitched, seeing the girl running, already too far away. The panther stared down Blake's fleeing figure, burning her imprint into its soulless being.

Blake ran until she could barely move, never looking back for fear of the panther catching up. The Faunus girl kept asking herself if it was truly worth it to come here alone. _'I should've let Alex help me…'_ , Blake thought. _'But there's no time for regrets right now'_. Blake looked back for the first time in nearly an hour, not finding any signs of the monster that attacked her. Sighing in relief, Blake slowed to a walk, now having time to think about how she would approach her partner after six months away from her. Six months after Blake had ran away from her. Many things had changed, Blake herself had changed. And she was aware Yang probably had too.

"How will I approach her?", the Faunus muttered to herself. "I can't just show up like nothing happened and say 'Hi, I'm back'. That would be ridiculous…"

As Blake continued to ponder how she would try to get near to her partner, the thought of turning around and going back to Vale and be safe with her new friends crossing her mind. But she knew she would have to face the Panthera again, and that monster wasn't something to fight alone. _'Yang may be angry at me, but that Panthera wants to eat me… And I won't do any good inside the stomach of a Grimm'_.

Too distracted to notice she was nearing the outskirts of the forest, Blake continued to walk until found herself looking at a house at the end of the clearing. Blake was momentarily blinded by the sudden change in light at first, and reflexively shielded her eyes from the sudden sunlight. "Damn it…", she muttered. Then, when her eyes finally got used to the light, she started to take in the details of the place.

The house seemed to be relatively large, having two floors. It was made of wood and looked like those camp houses Blake usually saw in missions on the country part of Mistral when she was with the White Fang. Then, Blake's eyes traveled to the side of the house, finding a blonde girl sitting on what seemed to be a tree trunk. The golden hair was disheveled, but still beautiful, if in a now melancholy way. Blake's heart skipped a beat when she looked down and saw the girl's right arm missing, her mind flashing to that fateful night.

"Yang…", Blake said, without thinking. _'So much for planning the right way to approach Yang'_ , Blake thought wryly to herself. When the girl turned around to look at her, the cat Faunus stepped back involuntarily. She noticed how much Yang's appearance had changed. She looked thinner, her face looked tired and she had dark circles around her eyes. Her lilac eyes, once vivid and electric, were now fogged and cold. Dark circles were formed around her eyes, making her look even more… Off. Yang valued her rest; she was always the last one of them up in the morning. Something was definitely wrong.

"You…", was all Yang said. Blake waited for more, but, Yang simply got up and started walking away. Blake panicked, getting out of her thoughts and running to Yang.

"Wait!", Blake yelled as she got to Yang's side. She took the other girl's hand in hers, making Yang shoot her a quite cold glare. "I'm sorry," Blake pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Yang pulled her hand away harshly and the Faunus stepped to the side, seeking refuge from Yang's eyes, seemingly devoid of emotion. They looked at each other's eyes for the first time in what seemed to be ages. Yang said nothing, letting her eyes speak for her. _'Go_ _away'_ was what they were saying. Blake tried to say something, her eyes pleading to be forgiven. _'Not again…'_

Blake's heart sank as Yang started to walk away. The blonde brawler opened the door and entered the house, but Blake stopped her from closing it. "Yang! I-I'm sorry! Please, don't go… I can explain, I-"

"You left me. There's nothing to explain about that", Yang said and slammed the door. Blake fell to her knees, eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry…"

The day passed by in dreary silence as Blake sat with her back against a tree, thinking again about the best way to approach. _'She's furious… Perhaps I should try again. But what if she rejects me again?_ _'_ , Blake thought sadly as she looked at the afternoon sky. The Faunus was hurt after receiving the cold treatment Yang gave her. Blake expected Yang to yell at her, hit her, push her. But she could never have prepared for the cold rejection that waited for her.

Deciding she was done waiting for Yang to open the door, Blake walked to it and knocked slowly. "Yang? Are you there?". Nothing was the answer the Faunus got. Blake then lost her patience. She felt like Yang was playing with her, neglecting her like that.

"Yang!", the Faunus yelled an. "Open the door! I have to talk to-", Blake was interrupted by Yang opened the door with an angry look. "You."

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, Blake. Why don't you get it and simply go to whatever place you were all these months?"

"Because I need to talk to you, to apologize, to explain! You're my-"

"Partner? Yeah, you didn't seem to care too much about it when you left. Now just… Leave me alone. Just like you did six months ago", Yang snapped, her eyes turning red.

Blake opened her mouth to speak again, but a knot formed in her throat and she swallowed. She only noticed she was crying when she felt an odd wetness on her eyes. Deciding she'd already had enough, Blake spoke up. "Fine. I'll… I'll leave."

With that said, Blake turned around and started to walk away. _'I shouldn't have come here. She hates me!_ _'_ , Blake whipped back her tears. _'I don't blame her though…It's all my fault…_

Blake reentered the forest, looking back to see the door closed. There was no sign of Yang anywhere; it was as if the house were suddenly abandoned. Blake choked up as she prepared herself to leave without her partner. _'Goodbye, Yang…'_

 _ **To Bee Continued**_ _ **...**_

 **(*)Panthera: A Panther Grimm created by me. It's usually 13'1 tall and 32'8 large. This feline is really dangerous and should be fought in a group of at least four people. Generally can be found wandering through the forests of Patch, North of Vale and East of Mistral, waiting for opponents. The Pantheras also scare other creatures of Grimm away, preferring to fight by itself.**

 **This will be a multi chapter fic! Alexander is my newest OC and I'll eventually make a post explaining him xd.**

 **I would also like to thank my** **dear friend,** **imhereforthefandomsandrwby** **,** **for the awesome editing. :)**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~MissEgmont**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~**

 **Guys, I'm sorry for the super late update, but school's been hard on me. Hope you enjoy it though.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Miss Egmont.**

 _When Yang woke up, all she knew was that she was on a hospital bed. The blonde girl looked around the tent, searching for any signs of life around her. When she found nobody, she decided to checked herself.'Why am I here? I'm not feeling anything!' She thought as she reajusted herself to a sitting position._

 _Yang tried supporting herself with her two arms, but for some reason she didn't know, her right one failed and she fell to the side_ _._ _'What the-'_ _Yang looked at her right arm, seeking an answer, but was terrified by what she found. Nothing._

" _What the hell!?" Yang she yelled. Yang touched the stump viciously, not believing it was real. Then, when she touched the bottom, where the wound was located, she screamed in agony. Her eyes turned red._

 _Two nurses entered her room, followed by her father. "What's going on?! Where is my arm? What did you do to me?!_ _"_

 _Taiyang ran to Yang's left side and got his daughter's hand in his. Yang was burning up, but he didn't care. "Yang, sweetie, calm down. I'm here."_

 _Tears started to roll down Yang's face and she looked into her father's eyes. "Dad… Who did this to me? Why did they do this to me?"_

" _Shh, I'm here." Taiyang hugged his desperate daughter._

 _One of the nurses got a stinger with a colorless liquid in it. The other walked to Tai and touched his arm. They shared a look, both frowning deeply. Then Taiyang nodded and looked down. After a few seconds, he pulled away._

" _D-Dad?" Yang said, her voice cracking. Then, she saw the stinger. "No! You aren't going to inject this in me! Dad, don't let them do this to me!"_ _The girl tried to get up from the bed, but her father held her still. Then, Yang felt her arm being extended and a stinger being introduced in her vein._

" _I'm sorry, Yang." Her father said, his eyes full of unshed tears. "I'm so, so sorry…"_

" _Dad… Help me…" Yang said in a small, sleepy voice._

" _I will, sweetie. I will_ _"_

" _Dad…"_

 _Yang then saw, with her vision blurred, a dark haired figure standing in front of the tent. "Blake…" She whispered, tears rolling down as she passed out_.

"Ah!" Yang screamed as her eyes opened. She sat up, her breath heavy. The now red eyes inspected the room. Deep inside, she hoped she had woken up on her bed in Team RWBY's dorm room, with her sister sleeping on the bed hanged by unstable ropes and their resident Ice Queen having her so called "beauty sleep." And mainly, she wanted to look under her bunk and find her partner sleeping peacefully. She wanted the Heaven she called Beacon back. But when she looked at her right arm- or what remained of it,- she knew she was still in Hell and sighed. "That dream. Again."

Yang laid again, letting herself fall back. She stretched her left arm an got her scroll. It was 4 a.m. and her haunted dreams had already come to torment her sleep. Like all of the other nights. Like all of the past six months. The blonde girl threw her legs off the bed and sat up, using her still good arm as support to do so.

The brawler got up and walked lazily to the door, turning on the light in the way out. Her entire body hurt because of the tension that the nightmare caused and the phantom pain was there. She still felt her fist clench, she felt the blood flowing through her veins, she felt the pain in her muscles and the weakness of her bones. But none of it was real. None of the commands that her brain sent were obeyed, none of the information was received. There was a dead end. A line that was cut.

The girl walked lopsidedly to the bathroom, that was at the end of the hall. Yang turned on the light and walked to the sink. She looked at her image in the mirror. The reflection showed her lightless lilac eyes, that one day had been full of life. Her expretionless face made her remember of her one day happy smile and the evident tiredness of her energy. The dark circles surrounding her eyes made her look even worse. Remembering her old self made her tear up, but there were no tears left to spill, no sadness left to let out. Just the emptiness of her being.

"Look. Look at what you are now, Xiao Long," the girl said in disgust. "You are nothing. Nothing but a fool. An idiot, stupid, dumb _fool_!" Yang screamed at the reflection, and her eyes turned red as she punched the mirror, breaking it and making some pieces penetrate her hand. The blonde opened her hand and looked at the bloodied part of her body, huffing in the process. "Yeah, look at what you've done. Go there, finish what that _bull_ started and keep hurting yourself."

Yang huffed and opened the sink to wash her bloodied hand. Her aura started working on the injuries, and soon enough it wasn't even there anymore. _'Just like my arm,'_ she bitterly thought.

With some difficulties, the girl was able to finish her activities. She got out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Yang walked to the kitchen, her stomach speaking up and hunger making it's way. The blonde got an apple and bit it. Then, she went to the living room and turned on the TV.

" _The Atlas Military officially declared that the ports and airports to Atlas are closed. The protective measure was questioned by various leaders all over the world,"_ declared the voice in the TV. Then, the image of Arthur Camelot, the Haven Academy's headmaster, came to scene. _"_ _This protectiveness coming from Atlas just increases the war scenario. It's spreading fear all over the Kingdoms, and we know the damage a feared population can cause. We had a rather unpleasant example at the Battle of Beacon. Fear brings Grimm. Is that what Atlas desires? Grimm infested cities? A break on our decades long peace? I'd rather believe that's not the truth."_

Yang huffed. What peace? The world was at the edge of war and the governments still wished to make people believe peace is established and that the one and only threat to it was Atlas. Grimm was gathering, an infiltred psychopath declared the peace to be extremely fragile, the White Fang broke through one of the kingdom's deffense, and they wanted people to believe the _only_ problem was Atlas deffending themselves? Yang huffed. "If anything, they're right. After what happened at Beacon…"

The girl's mind involuntarily fluttered to that night. To that day. It was the day that her whole world fell. People deliberately called her a monster and said she was guilty for something she hadn't even intended to do. She still could swear Mercury attacked her. She would never attack a defenseless opponent. But the cameras didn't lie and for the whole world she was still the beast who harmed the innocent boy.

The worst of all happened when night came though. The school was attacked, all she had known for months started to vanish right in front of her eyes. And Ruby… Ruby was away, she had no clue of what might have happened to her sister. All Yang knew was that she didn't answer her scroll and was probably in danger. And then, the one to calm her down was the same person to make her fall in deep despair. Blake Belladonna, her partner and best friend.

Yang gripped the apple forcefully as thoughts of Blake hit her. The high pitched scream, the hurt look on her usually stoic face. It was enough to make her lose it. It was her last memory before everything went red and then black. When she woke up, her arm was gone, and so was her partner.

Blake ran away, with no letter, no explanation, no goodbye, nothing. And it pissed her off so much. During the three first months after the Battle Yang suffered and was furious. She didn't want to hear of Blake, she didn't want to mention Blake… But she was constantly thinking of Blake. And it pissed her even more. However, as the weeks went by, Yang started to grant indifference to it. And then, she went numb. Blake wouldn't come back to her? Then be it.

Yang bit the apple two more times before deciding she didn't want to eat anymore. The thoughts of Blake made some kind of anxiety go through her body. Mainly now that the Faunus girl was in Patch. Now that Yang had finally got her so wished numbness to the situation, Blake comes back and shakes her feelings completely, making anger hit her. Did Blake truly think it would be that easy? Did Blake have any idea of how Yang felt after she left? Yang needed her by her side and she simply iran/i, as if their friendship, their partnership, never mattered to her.

Yang went up the stairs and got back to her room. She opened the curtains and decided to change. This was a hard part of her day. Generally, her father was there to help her, but he went to the city to talk to the physiotherapist of Signal Academy and see if he could visit them again this weekend to check on Yang and also talk to the technology team of the Academy to know about the progress with the mechanical arm they were building for her since last month. Of course it wouldn't be the same as getting a robo arm with the atlesian technology, but it was already something.

Yang struggled to get her pyjamas off. The shorts were easy, but the shirt was the real problem. Taking off a shirt with only one was no easy job. After three minutes of cursing, Yang was free of the shirt. She put on her orange tank top and gray jacket, making a knot on the right sleeve, and then took off her shorts and put on her cargo pants and shoes.

The girl opened the curtains and the window. _'Dad said that the doc told him that it's good to let in some air into my room. He's coming home today, gotta make my old man happy.'_ Yang thought to herself. Taiyang told her that he was happy that she was still with him. After the Battle of Beacon, Ruby had left with Jaune, Nora and Ren, and Qrow left right after that to protect his niece. Yang knew how lonely her father felt and the little happiness she was able to have came from being with him and not leaving him alone. They were both the ones who were left behind and comprehend each other.

After she opened the window, Yang looked at the trees and saw something completely unexpected. Blake was sleeping in an uncomfortable position, sitting with her back against a tree and her head falling to the side.

Yang something fall in her stomach. Had Blake spent the _whole night_ there? Yang frowned. She had forgotten how persistent Blake could be. And if the cat Faunus was being _this_ persistent, even after Yang brushing her off and rejected her with such bitterness, it meant she cared, it meant that Yang was important to her.

Yang let out a long sigh. She wanted so keep her composure, to not let Blake in anymore, to let Blake out there in the cold until she gave up. But she couldn't do it. She didn't like to admit it, but she still cared a lot about Blake. She lost an arm for the black haired girl after all. Then, Yang saw a young Beowolf, that looked like it got lost from it's pack, carefully trying to sneak up on Blake. Her heart sank. She was angry at Blake, but she wouldn't let her get hurt.

Yang got the left part of Ember Celica and rushed out of the house. She has been training with her father for the last six months. Her abilities weren't as good as before. They would probably never be. But she believed herself to be able to take down at least a Beowolf.

When Yang came to the scene, the creature of Grimm was raising it's paw to hit Blake. The brawler let out a war scream to get the Beowolf's attention. When the monster looked at her, she ran to it and punched the creature in the head forcefully, sending it flying into a tree. Yang put herself in front of the other girl, who woke up with the whole commotion.

"Wha…? Yang?" Blake called grogly, still half-asleep. When she saw the Beowolf getting up and growling at them, she quickly jumped to her feet and stood by the blonde's side. The brawler was putting herself in danger, and Blake wouldn't allow her former partner to get hurt again because of her. But then, the Beowolf ran to them and before Blake could get Gambol Shroud, Yang rushed to meet the monster. "What the hell are you doing, Yang?! You're going to get hurt!"

"And you were going to get yourself killed!" Yang shouted as she punched the wolf's belly and then under it's chin. The beast growled in anger and tried to claw Yang, who jumped back but still got three cuts on her ribs region. The girl flinched and gave to steps back, putting her hand on the new wounds.

"Yang!" Blake called. The cat Faunus got her weapon and lunged at the beast. Blake jumped over the Beowolf's head and cut it off. The young monster fell and disappeared in shadows. _'Good one, Yang. You came here to try to save her and ended up being saved. Excellent performance!'_ Yang thought as she sat on a nearby rock.

Blake rushed to the blonde girl, kneeling by her side and putting a hand on Yang's back. "Yang… Are you okay?" Yang looked at her with an incredulous expression. Of course she wasn't, both her body and ego were wounded. Blake sighed and gave her a small smirk. "Right. Can I… Take you inside? Or do you want me to take you until the door, because I know you're still angry at me and I know that it's not good to take in somebody that makes you angry and-"

"Blake. Stop rambling. It's nothing like you to ramble." Yang interrupted and Blake looked down in shame. "And sure. Take me inside."

Blake muttered a "okay" before helping Yang up. She supported the blonde wrapping one arm around her shoulders and putting the brawler's arm over her own. When they got in front of the door, it was opened and Blake looked at Yang in confusion. "I forgot to close it when I rushed out to save your kitty butt." Blake let out a giggle and Yang let herself smile a little. It was always a good experience for her to make Blake laugh.

Blake took her former partner to the couch, helping her to sit. She looked around, searching for a sign of a first aid kit. When she didn't find it, she turned to the blonde and asked her for the location of the kit.

"It's in the kitchen. Wardrobe's first door from left to right." Yang said. Blake nodded and ran to the kitchen. The brawler's wounds were starting to hurt more and the blood spilling from them was making her get lightheaded. She pushed her hand away from the wounded region and took a look. The three cuts were a little bit deep, but certainly hadn't gotten to any vital organ.

Blake came back with the kit in hands. She asked Yang for permission and took off her jacket and then her tank top, leaving the blonde only with her bra on. Blake blushed a little while she did that. The black haired young woman started her care, cleaning the blood from the wounds and putting medicine on the cuts with a cotton.

The Faunus took a look to see if they were too deep. "Looks like they'll need stitches." Yang's eyes widened. She hated needles and stitches since she was a kid. Noticing the other girl's distress, Blake quickly put her hand on the blonde's. "Don't worry though. It won't last long."

Yang flinched when Blake started, looking away from the scene. She thought about how yesterday she told Blake to go away, and now she was accepting the care of the quiet bookworm. But she couldn't stop wondering why Blake had stayed. She made it clear that she didn't want the other's presence.

"Blake…" Yang whispered, hoping the Faunus wouldn't listen. But she knew that she couldn't trick the cat ears on top of Blake's head.

"What is it, Yang?"

"Why didn't you go? Why did you stay?"

"…" Silence. Yang huffed. She didn't expect an answer. She didn't even know why she asked. The brawler continued to look away as Blake finished the last wound. Blake cleaned the needle and put the instruments she used back in the kit and closed it. Then, she looked at Yang. Her eyes held sorrow, pain and tiredness, in contrast to the smile Blake forced herself to keep. Blake put a hand on hers again and spoke. "I couldn't give up on you, Yang. Not again."

Yang was surprised by her friend's words. She looked at their hands and then at Blake, who was quick to take her own away and mutter a small apology. The blonde watched as the cat Faunus got up and went to the kitchen. Yang thought about what Blake said. _'She had… Given up on me? Is that why she left?'_ Yang looked down at her hand and at the now closed wounds. _'Maybe she didn't want to carry a burden like me'_

"What's wrong?" Blake asked and Yang jumped, putting her hand on her chest.

"Don't. Sneak up on me."

"Sorry." Blake said. "What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing."

"Yang… I know you. Please, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

"I told you it's nothing!" Yang yelled. "Stop pretending you care about me! You _left m_ _e_ when I needed you the most and were nowhere to be found for _six_ months and want me to trust you again as if nothing ever happened?!" Yang regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth when she saw the tears in Blake's eyes. "I'm so-"

"No." The Faunus interrupted. "No. I'm the one who's sorry. I left you, I broke you. I know I did. You… You deserve a better partner, a better friend… I am just an useless, disgusting and stupid _animal_." Blake put her face in her hand in shame. Yang immediately brought her closer in a tight hug. Blake was surprised by the gesture and wanted to get away from the embrace, but she couldn't bring herself to. After all, this was _Yang_ , her teammate, her partner, her best friend./p

"Hey… Don't do this to yourself, okay? It's not okay, but you don't have to insult yourself like that. You're _not_ useless, you're _not_ stupid and disgusting and you're certainly _not_ an animal. You're a person, Blake. You hurt me, yes. You hurt me a lot. But that doesn't stop me from caring about you. Do you understand me?"

Blake pulled away a little and looked into Yang's eyes. She saw many things there. She saw pain, she saw sadness and she saw sorrow. But there was also care and comfort along the turmoil of negativity, and Blake couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. Even with everything she had put the other girl through, the blonde was still able to genuinely care about her. She gave a small nod.

Yang was about to say something more, but then she heard the door being opened. She looked at the entrance of the house and saw her father standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Yang! You won't believe it! They said your arm will be ready in one wee-" The enthusiasm faded from the man's face and a confused and concerned expression took place. Was his daughter using the time he was out to bring young chicks to their house? "Who is that?"

Yang got up and struggled the best she could to put her tank top on. "First of all, it's not what you're thinking. And second," Yang sighed. "This is Blake Belladonna. My partner from Beacon."

"Uh… Nice to meet you, Mr. Xiao Long." Blake said nervously as she got up.

"Oh, yeah, nice to meet you too, Mss. Belladonna." He walked to them, smiling all the way. When he got close enough, he grabbed Blake by the collar of her white coat with gritted teeth. "It's always nice to meet the people who hurt my children." He then threw Blake back on the couch, making the black haired girl sit forcefully. Yang was about to say something when he raised his hand. "Go to your room, Yang."

"But, dad-!"

"Just go, Yang!" The man exclaimed. "Your 'friend' and I have a lot to talk about."

 _ **To Bee Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blake was sitting on the couch, facing Taiyang Xiao Long. The man's blue eyes were staring at her soul through her own golden ones. Of the many negative emotions his eyes expressed, anger was the main one. _That's it_ , she thought. _It won't be a Panthera or a young Beowolf or my ex who's a psycho. I'll be killed by my partner's father._

"Well," his deep voice filled the silence of the room and Blake almost wished she had brought Alexander with her. Her tiger Faunus companion was a reassuring company in moments like this. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Huh? Excuse me, sir?" She politely said. "I don't get what you mean."

"Then let me be clearer. Why did you leave my daughter?" Blake knew it was coming. She knew that's what Taiyang wanted to talk about. Yet, not even fighting with a million Nevermores would've prepared her for this moment.

"I… It… It's complicated, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Oh, of course it is." He said ironically. "But leaving your partner wasn't complicated, was it?"

"It's not like that, sir-"

"And then, find a new group to get stuck with. Or don't you think I've been tuned to what happens in Vale?"

"H-How…?"

"I'm a Huntsman, my dear Ms. Belladonna. I can get information from whoever I want." He smiled in a bitter way. "And now, I want to get information out of you. Why did you leave my daughter? Didn't she tell you about her abandonment issues? C'mon, she's not here, it's not like you're talking to her."

 _It's actually worse_ , Blake thought. Taiyang was an older, muscle-filled version of Yang. His blonde hair shone with the sun rays that started to fill the room in their still rising mood. The blue eyes were pure and held, along with the rage of the moment, a big sadness that Blake knew very well the origin. That was the man who lost his two wifes, had a missing younger daughter and a depressive and pained older one. _Which is my fault. I can't blame him for being angry at me… I am the one who brought this to myself…_

Blake sighed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she looked down at her lap. "I… I don't know where to start."

"What about the beginning?" Taiyang offered. "It's not like I have anything to do today."

"What about-"

"Yang? She can take care of herself. She's been alone here for some days now. If she needs something, I know she'll call for help. My daughter is not dumb, Belladonna."

"I know that, sir. I'm sorry." Blake took a deep breath before starting her speech. "Knowing Ruby and Yang and the way they treated the subject, I know you must not be a prejudiced person. I… I am…"

"A Faunus. Ruby told me in one of her letters. How did she describe your trait? Oh, 'super cute and fluffy kitty ears. Why she hides them is beyond me. I guess she tries to avoid jerks like Team CRDL and Weiss' family members.'" Blake smirked a little, the thought of Ruby's innocent voice saying those words. She missed the young girl's cheery mood and her optimistic way of seeing life.

"Right…" Blake said. "Well, I was a… I was a part of the White Fang for the biggest part of my life. I was always with the crowd, protesting to try and make people see that Faunus may not be humans, but we are still people. In one of the protests, I met…" The girl sighed. "When I was eight years old, I met a bull Faunus boy called Adam Taurus. He was three years older than me. His father was big fish, the was the leader of the White Fang. I was hurt, a man had thrown a stone at me. Adam got me out of the protest and took care of me. After that, we turned out to be best friends. Adam helped me unlock my aura and helped me training. He said that, living the way we lived, I needed to know how to protect myself."

Blake sighed before continuing. "Everything was gold. For four years, everything was beautiful and I was starting to forget that the fight was still on, that discrimination was still fatal at times. But then, at an eventful night, I was pulled back to reality. At one of the protests, Adam's father decided to show himself, to be at the front of the rally. Adam and I were with him. A crazy drunk guy came at us and tried to harm us, but Black Taurus wasn't one to let children get hurt. He pushed the man away and he fell. The moment he turned his back to check if Adam and I were okay, the drunk man took a knife out of his coat. We watched as our leader was violently killed while being called an animal. Adam tried to defend his father, but I didn't let him. I knew what would happen if he did. When the man was over with it, he looked at us and simply said 'Learn, scum children. That's what you deserve.' And left us there. Adam colapsed to his knees, crying and yelling wordlessly at the sky. He crawled to his father's lifeless body and hugged it, calling him several times." Blake clutched her eyes closed as tears started to spill.

Taiyang's mouth was hanging. He did know how hard a life of a Faunus could be, he had a lot of friends who were Faunus. But this girl… The experience she had was so traumatic, so unbearable, so… Inhuman. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Nobody should go through that. Especially, not a child."

"I… Thank you." Blake smiled a little through her tears. "But that's not the point. I beg your pardon, but I think you're losing the true protagonist here."

"Adam…" he muttered.

Blake nodded slightly before proceeding. "After that night, everything changed. A new leader rose, with the promise of equality for our race and revenge for Black's death. Adam also changed. I can't blame him… He saw his father die. He turned into a violent person, and followed the new leader to no end. Adam has always been a loyal person, betrayal for him is unforgivable and unforgettable. And I was loyal to him. When I was… When I was fifteen, he asked me out." Blake looked down when Taiyang rose an eyebrow at her.

"I told him he was crazy, but ended up going. I… We dated for one year and a half. Until, one day, we hit a breaking point. As the years passed, Adam has turned into an obsessive monster. All he wanted was to kill humans, with the excuse that it was self defense and that if we didn't do it at that moment, we would be the one burried in the future." Blake looked away from Taiyang. "Six months before I assigned to study at Beacon, I left. We… We were robing a train full of dust… And I… And I asked him about the crew… And he simply answered 'What about them?' And that was it for me. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't watch him destroying himself… So I did what I do best and… Ran."

"He was the one, wasn't he? The one who cut my daughter's arm off?"

"Adam is really… Possessive. And as I said, he doesn't take betrayal well. He… Made a promise back at the Battle of Beacon, right before… Before…" Blake sucked in a sob. "Before hurting Yang, he said he would destroy everything I… Everything I care about and that he would start with Yang. I couldn't… I couldn't let him hurt her anymore!" Blake was crying hard at this point. She didn't understand why she was opening up so much for Taiyang. Maybe it was the paternal comfort she lost so young, maybe it was the now comprehensive look those blue eyes held.

"Blake, calm do-"

"But then… Then I finished what he started! As I've always done, since we started going on missions together. He hurt her, he almost killed her, but I iabandoned her/i. And it's all my fault… It's all my fault…" Blake put her hands over her eyes as more tears spilled out of them. Then, she felt herself being brought closer in a hug. She was too weak to resist. The Faunus hid her face in the man's chest, whispering "it's all my fault" several times, only to be shushed be the caring voice of the Huntsman.

"I won't lie to you, Blake. I'm still mad at you. But… I see that the reason you left my daughter is the fact that you care about her. It's… Hard for me to comprehend it, but I do understand you." He pulled back and smiled at her, also with tears in his eyes. "Sorry if I were too pushy, but… I've been a distant dad for too long. I failed to be there for Yang and I want to make things better now. Though I guess it might be too late…"

"Yang loves you. I'm sure she understands ." The raven haired girl said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Taiyang smiled at her and got up.

"Thank you for trusting me with all of that. I know you didn't tell me anything," Blake froze in place, her heart skiping a beat. "But you don't have to. It was even more than I had to hear, and I'm grateful that you opened up to me. Besides, you don't have to wear that bow here. Feel yourself at home."

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao Long. But I… I feel more comfortable with it on."

"It's okay. And please, drop the 'Mr. Xiao Long.' You may just call me Taiyang. Or even Tai, if you prefer."

"Okay… Taiyang." She said and the man humed satisfiedly. He walked to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

"I'll prepare something for us to eat, because I'm pretty sure all Yang ate while I was out were apples and microwave food." Blake chuckled at that and nodded. "Her room is upstairs. Probably the only one which the door is closed."

The young woman thanked Taiyang and stood. She walked to the stairs, hesitantly going up them. _Well, that went better than I expected_. Blake thought as she got to the second floor of the house. Her story with Adam was never something easy for her to talk about, but Taiyang demanded an answer, and she knew she would end up having to spill it. He was incredibly patient and have her enough space to tell him what he needed to know, and Blake was grateful for that.

When she finally got upstairs, she immediately saw the closed door. She walked to it and, before she knocked, she thought for a minute. _What if she wants to be alone…?_ Blake was preparing to go downstairs, but then the door was opened, as if Yang had guessed she was there. Yang looked at her and a small smirk played on her lips.

"So… Looks like my dad didn't kill you, huh?" The blonde playfully said. "Come in. Dad is probably making a nice meal for breakfast and he doesn't like to talk while he cooks."

Blake entered the room and Yang closed the door behind them. The Faunus took in every detail of her partner's room, her eyes inspecting every single inch. It was a big room with wood walls. There was a big window at the other end of the room, and underneath it a single bed that had the headboard against the right wall. Beside the bed was a nightstand that had a vase with sunflowers in it. At the left side of the room there was a wardrobe and a bookshelf. The room was surprisingly organized, being the only thing breaking the neatness was the undone bed.

"Are you gonna just stand there? Come take a seat." Yang called, sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard. Blake rolled her eyes and smirked, walking to the bed. Yang, somehow, still had her old self inside, and Blake was happy to know her friend wasn't totally broken.

Blake sat on the bed looking at Yang, who was now looking outside the window. The lilac eyes were still holding extreme negativeness, making the raven haired girl frown. She was now determined to cheer her partner up.

"Well… You wanted to know why I came back after you told me to go away, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Yang looked at her with a puzzled expression before realization hit her. "Oh, uh, yeah. I did."

"After you told me to go away…"

 _Blake got into the forest. The night was starting to fall and it was already getting chilly. Her plan was to go back to Vale, she couldn't stay at Patch after the rejection Yang put her through. She started walking, paying no mind to where it would take her. All she knew was that she would end up at the beach or the city. Either one was good to her._

 _The Faunus kept walking, until she found a familiar draw at a tree. A panther head with three claw marks_ _._ White Fang… _She thought._ What are they doing here?! _Blake ran until she found a clearing. There she saw at least seven tents. There were White Fang members all over the place, most of them she recognized for being at the Battle of Beacon, what made Blake panick. What is Adam was there? What if he was still after Yang? Cutting her arm off wasn't enough for him? Making Blake destroy her wasn't enough for him?!_

 _Blake heard a familiar voice and looked at a hooded figure with desert fox ears jumping out of his head. Robin was his name. He was known for, while going on his missions, robbing food and money from the richest families of the cities he went through and handing it to the poorest ones at the White Fang, and sometimes even to some abandoned human children he found. He had a good heart, but a missguided soul._

" _What do you mean, you killed her?!" Robin yelled at a wolf Faunus. "She was possibly an important part of the plan! What am I going to tell the leader now?!"_

" _But… Lieutenant General Taurus told us to kill whatever human who came closer!" The young boy said in his defense._

" _Taurus knows nothing! I was the lieutenant assigned to this mission, and I told you to bring any human who came close to me."_

" _Well, I brought her, but she was dead!" Robin looked as if he was about to explode. His temper was short and this boy was disobedient. He dismissed the boy, and then went to the tents, and that's the last Blake saw of him. They were… Looking for a human? And Adam told them to kill any human who went close to the camp? Were they truly after_ _..._

" _Blake? Is that you?" Blake's thoughts were interrupted by Robin's voice behind her. She froze and slowly turned around, seeing brown eyes staring at her._

" _Robin…" She whispered._

" _What are you doing here?! Don't you know that if somebody sees you, they will immediately report it to Adam?!"_

" _I… I know, but… When I saw the White Fang was here-"_

" _-You had to check, because of your human friends. I know, Blake."_

" _You… Know? How?"_

" _Adam has strange ways of getting information. But this mission isn't about him. The leader sent us here. He didn't say why or what he had in mind, he just told us to be careful when it came to young human girls around seventeen and twenty years old, but the bastard Taurus told them to kill any human they see." Robin huffed._

" _I see… But why human girls? And why so young?"_

" _I don't know, Blake. I don't know. But you probably should go now. Go back to whatever place you came from. And I would recommend you to stay in Patch, because there are more White Fang men at the port that leads to Vale." The fox Faunus said. "Now go. Go! Because the next time I won't let you go that easily."_

 _Blake quickly walked past Robin and he grabbed her arm gently. "But know, Blake. There's always space for you in the Fang. Adam doesn't need to know you're around. There are based that don't have any connection to him or the leader and that are inspected by me." Blake nodded and he let go. They heard sounds of movement and muttered rushed goodbyes as Blake hid herself into a close bush._

" _Sir? Is everything alright?" Asked a tall, polar bear Faunus._

" _Yes, Kyle. I just heard sounds coming from here and thought Grimm was gathering here, but it was just a cat." Robin smiled and walked away with Kyle. When they were far enough, Blake saw the fox Faunus smirk and wink over his shoulder and ran in the opposite direction, heading to the clearing where Yang's house was located, thanking all the Gods possible for the compassion that was in Robin's heart._

"…And that's what happened." Blake finished.

"That looks like… Quite the adventure." Yang said, amused by what Blake had just told her. "So! The guy who almost killed us is called Adam Taurus, huh?"

"Yang…"

"Hey, calm down, I won't push you to telling me anything. But, uh… He's also the person who changed, right? The one you… Compared me to after the whole Mercury event?"

"Yes… Yes, he is."

"Oh…" Yang looked out of the window once again. The smile that was previously on the blonde's face turned into a deep frown. Blake's heart sunk and she reached for the brawler's hand.

"Yang, you're nothing like him. It was a mistake to compare you to him. The differences between you two is almost palpable, it's so dense that I could cut it with Gambol Shroud if I wanted to." Blake smiled slightly, and so did Yang. She was about to continue when her scroll began to ring and she looked at it. "Alexander…"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"It's Alexander. He's a friend of mine who took care of me after the Fall of Beacon. Probably something happened."

"Oh… So you should probably answer.

Blake nodded and answered. "Hey, Alex. What is it?"

"Blake!" The man's voice came out. "Are you okay? Yesterday we fought some White Fang members who were heading to Patch. I didn't have time to call you, because I was helping the wounded and…"

"You fought White Fang?!" Blake got up. "I should be the one asking if you guys are okay! Most of you are former members!"

Alexander sighed. "They… Killed five of us. Two were children."

"Oh, Dust…" Was the answer Blake managed to give. "You… Want me to go back?" Yang looked at her with panicked eyes and Blake mouthed a "calm down."

The line went silent for a few seconds. "I won't ask you that, Blake. I know how long it took for you to decide to finally go back to your friend. I just wanted to check if you were alright. Can't lose one of the best fighters in the group, now can I?"

"Guess you can't. Just call me if things get bad and you need me to go back." Blake said.

"Sure. Will do. I need to go now. Bye."

"Bye." Blake hanged and looked at Yang. The blonde girl was looking back as if begging for an explanation.

"He found me two months after the Fall of Beacon. He's also a former member of the White Fang. He left two years before I did, so he had enough time to form a group of Faunus who also want to end the discrimination against Faunus, but don't identify with the White Fang."

"Oh, I see. Then again you left to hang around another Faunus guy, huh?"

"Yang, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Blake, that I was worried about you all this months, that I was struggling out of depression, while you were out there with a hot Faunus guy, because honestly, this guy looks hot, in mysterious missions, just like you did in our first semester at Beacon!" Yang shouted, her eyes getting red as she quickly rose from the bed. But the blonde wasn't the only one who was mad.

"So now you think that _I_ left you to have fun?! I left you to protect you!

"Oh, so did you?"

"Yes, I did!

Yang laughed in irony. "Yeah, I feel _so_ protected. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Are you calling me a liar, Yang?"

"It does sound like it, doesn't it?"

"And I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Oh, so did I! But than you left me, and now you claim you did it to protect me!"

"Because I did! But you can't get it through your head that I care about you and didn't leave because I wanted to, but because I _had to_!"

"And why did you have to? Why don't you stop running from the responsibility?!"

"Because it's not my fault that Adam promised to destroy everything I care about! It's not my fault that he claimed to start with you!" Blake shouted. Yang's eyes were back to their normal, soft lilac color. Blake turned around and started walking.

"Where… Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"But the White Fang…"

"I don't mind." Blake got to the door and when she was about to open it, she felt a hand on hers. She looked at Yang, who was now by her side, looking at her with frightened and teary lilac eyes.

"Please… Don't go… I-I'm sorry, I didn't… Dust, Blake, stay. Please. I don't want to lose you again… Please…" Yang looked down, years rolling down her face. This was the second time Blake saw her cry, and the sight made her heart break. She wipped Yang's tears with her free hand.

"I… Look, I'm not going anywhere as long as you start learning to trust me again. I can't live like this, Yang. I can't stay if… If you're always pressuring me and making things up. I will tell you everything eventually, but I need… Time. I'm not ready to tell you, but I assure you that I will."

"Okay… Okay, I'm sorry." Blake tried to suppress the small smile that formed on her face, and failed miserably. She was pulled in on a hug by Yang. They went back to the blonde's bed and sat there. "It's taking dad a long time to cook… I guess he's thinking he has to prepare a big meow for you.

"Wha… Holy Dust, Yang!" Blake groaned and slightly punched Yang on the left shoulder.

"Woah, keep the claws to yourself, kitty! Don't wanna cause a _cat_ astrophe, now do you?"

Blake smirked at this one and looked into Yang's eyes. "Yeah… I don't. But I guess it would be yangtastic if Alex knew you called him a 'hot Faunus guy'." Blake smirked even more when she saw a blush form itself on the other girl's cheek.

"You wouldn't…" Blake nodded. "You fiend! I guess I'll have to _pun_ ish you!" Yang declared as she got closer to Blake.

"No. No, no, no, you won't!"

"Tickle attack!" Yang yelled excitedly and tackled Blake on the bed in a way she wouldn't be able to escape. She started tickling the Faunus girl on the right side, going up to her neck ant then to her belly.

Blake was laughing loudly, in a way Yang had never seen before that moment and that made the blonde laugh herself. She stopped a little to admire how beautiful Blake looked at that moment, with a smiled on her face and tears of laughter on the sides of her closed eyes. Yang had missed this. She had missed Blake a lot…

Blake opened her eyes and looked are Yang's lilac ones, that were vibrant again. The grin was back to the brawler's face and Blake loved to see it once again, right where it belonged. Blake had missed Yang too. She had missed Yang a lot…

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" They heard Taiyang yell from downstairs. The two girls then noticed the position they were in, with Yang on top of Blake and supporting herself with her left arm. They quickly pulled away, blushing deep shades of red. Blake quickly rose and walked to the door, waiting for Yang to go there and open it for them.

"We should… Um… We should get going… Yeah! We should go and… Eat!" Yang messily got up and walked to the door, opening it and letting Blake go outside first. Blake had a small smirk on her face. She was probably the first person to see Yang flustered. Twice. In _less than twenty minute_ _s._

 _I can probably get used to it._ The raven haired girl thought as she followed her friend downstairs. _I wonder what Ruby is doing right now though…_

" _Hello again!" Pyrrha's voice echoed in the emptiness of her nightmare._

" _Do you believe in Destiny?"_

" _Ruby…" Pyrrha softly called out_ _._

" _Ruby." This time it was_ _steadier_ _._

" _Ruby! Wake up." With that, she felt_ _h_ _erself being carried away from the nightmare and going back to reality._

"Ruby!" Jaune called out, softly shaking the girl's shoulder. She sucked in a breath and her silver eyes widened in panic as she sat up. "Hey, is everything alright? You looked distressed."

"Uh… Yeah! Just a stupid nightmare, that's all."

"Oh? Anything you want to talk about?" The boy worriedly asked.

"Nah… Just Zwei eating all of my cookies. Again." She frowned and then laughed, making Jaune laugh as well.

"Well, we need to get going. The next village is five miles away from us, so we have a lot to walk!"

"Yeah! We sure do!" Ruby quickly got herself ready and they soon were on the way to the village. While walking, they still tried to name their team. Ruby menaged to convince Nora to go to the "RNJR side" by saying that she could consider Ren the leader, since both of them shared the letter "R" in their names.

"So… It's RNJR, right?" Ruby said with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah! Team RNJR for the win!" Nora shouted as she bumped her shoulder with Ren's. Jaune pouted, but quickly started smiling at his teammates.

"Now thinking about it, Team RNJR does sound really cool." He said and they all cheered.

It almost looked like they were back at Beacon, when everything was alright and they felt at home. When they could smile and laugh and play without worrying about the future, because it was so certain. When their friends were still okay. When Pyrrha was still alive. When Penny was still giving them all salutations. When Yang was still smiling. When Blake was still with them. When Weiss was trying to make a pun and be funny, only to fail and shout at them for being dolts. When Team RWBY and Team JNPR were still a thing.

Now they were broken, separated by the so cruel destiny. Now they were two weeks away from Haven, where their enemies expected them with weapons in their hands.

 _Two weeks…_ Ruby thought. _Don't worry guys. No matter what, in two weeks I'll be closer to avenging you. Even if it takes my life away._

 _ **To Bee Continued**_

 **S** **o… That's it! The third chapter of "All Of Me" is this… Emotional and harsh thing you guys just read, because I was trash after a Chemistry test and wanted to make you guys suffer :3 Sorry. (Not really though haha :3)**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **~MissEgmont**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **So! This chapter will have a little bit of how Team SSSN is doing. And it'll have another one of my OCs, who's at Haven. Honestly, there'll be a bunch of OCs in this story, because some people said CRWBY said Volume 4 would have new characters, and I want to explore the possibilities. I hope you like this OC though. And this chapter. And this story.**

Haven Academy was quiet that time of the night. It was two hours past curfew, and the students were already in their rooms, enjoying their so granted sleep after a long day of studying. At least, that's what was expected. One single light was on at the dorms building, the light of the room of four of the most desired, hot and unbelievably talented boys who studied there. Team SSSN.

"No kidding, guys." Sun said. "I really have to go to Vale. To check if they're alright."

"By 'they' you mean 'Blake', don't you?" Neptune saw his friend's frown and the blonde's attempt on an refusing answer. The blue haired boy sighed. "That's no reason to go back to Vale, dude. You're our leader. How will we get through without you here? Do you expect Arthur to simply accept of of your run offs again?"

"He's right, y'know. You're our leader, you can't just go off like that." Sage, who was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall and playing a game, looked at Sun.

"Besides, how would you even get to Vale? That place is infested with Grimm and no airships are going there." Scarlet said.

"You guys don't get it…" Sun sighed. "The last anybody saw of Blake was she jumping on the roofs of Vale. And our other friend… Yang… She lost her arm! I'm pretty sure she needs her friends right now. Do you expect me to sit around and do nothing? While my friends are out there hurting?"

"We don't expect you to do nothing, Sun. We expect you to stay with us and trust Blake. You've always said she's an incredible fighter, everybody knows Blake's an awesome fighter. She might be able to take care of herself. Besides, if she ran away, she might not want anybody around. And Yang has her father and Ruby. I'm sure she's going to be okay, she's a big girl."

"But-"

"Please, man. I know you're head over heels for Blake, but you can't go insane because of this."

"I am _not_ head over heels for Blake! She's my friend, I wanna help her! You would do the same if it were Weiss!" Sun exclaimed and Neptune raised an eyebrow as he glared at the Faunus.

"Well, that's not the case. And even if it were, I'm not the team's leader. We really need you here."

"Okay. Sure, I'll stay. Now let's sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Thank you!" Neptune said, already under the covers. Sun turned the lights off and watched his teammates get into the world of dreams. One hour later, he got up, grabbed his weapon and opened the window. He muttered a small apology to his friends, knowing they wouldn't listen. He jumped out of the room and landed silently.

Sun ran out of the Academy, getting silently through security without getting any suspicions of his presence. When he got to the city, he saw a figure jumping on the roofs. Hoping it was Blake and that the girl had changed her mind about being away, he went after the figure. Running as fast as he could, Sun used his staff to get on a roof, being two houses away from the noticeably feminine shadow.

Sun smirked and started jumping on the roofs. He was quickly noticed by the girl, who increased her pace. When Sun got close enough being on the roof of a house beside the one the girl was running on, he saw it wasn't Blake nor a Faunus, but a masked human girl. The mask looked like a tiger's head, being black with silver stripes that looked white in the moon light. The girl was dressed in a black catsuit and high heeled black boots. _How's she able to run with those_ _?_ Sun thought. _She might be some kind of Weiss or something._

Suddenly, Sun the girl looked at him and he saw a glowing green light coming out of the mask's eyes. Then, the stranger jumped at the roof Sun was running on. The monkey Faunus was surprised when the girl got a grip of his neck, squeezing it tight. "Why. Are you following me?" A harsh voice came out.

"It's not everyday you see a girl jumping on roofs over here." He answered, grinning. She tightened the grip, what made Sun grab her arm and try to pull it away, only to fail miserably. "W-Why…?"

The girl sighed and softened her grip a bit. "I won't kill you. But that's because you're a Haven student. And you shouldn't even be out here anyway." She raised her hand and revealed claws made of pure silver. She ran her index finger's claw through his jaw and whispered to his ear. "But if you follow me, I can assure you that the headmaster will have one less pawn."

The girl let go, throwing Sun away and making him hit the roof's ground hard. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes, rubbing his throat. He looked up and saw the masked figure jump on top of a small building. "Geez. Women are getting edgier each time I meet them." He joked to himself. Sun got up and headed the opposite way. He knew a way to get to Vale, to get to Blake. "And all it will take me are two weeks…"

 _Good way to start a night, with a monkey on my tail._ The young woman thought as she ran. She had a mission, a target to be eliminated, but it looks like that student had other things in mind. _I'll have to report it when I'm back._ _Or I could let it pass... This time._ She decided to decide what to do later.

Her mission was quite simple. There was a Senator who knew far too much of the kingdom's secrets and about the war that was blooming and didn't agree on letting the people in the dark about it. Just another one of the new guys who wanted to change the world with his brilliant ideas. Being denied by the Council, he got mad. There were suspicions he was getting involved with the White Fang and the opposition and the government didn't like that idea. All she had to do was get into his apartment and kill him without leaving a mark.

 _Okay. You're the Black Tigress. You've done this a thousand times._ She motivated herself. When she got to the edge of the building, she looked down to the nearest one, which had the lights on. It wasn't a big building. The apartments looked comfortable, but not as fancy as the ones of the Council's powerful guys.

The Black Tigress looked at the roof, seeing White Fang members all over it. "System, record." She ordered, and a small camera came out of the mask. "Zoom." It zoomed until she saw clearly the image of the Fang's men. "As expected, they are here, protecting the area. I guess they thought I'd come east and not south, since all of their defenses are facing that direction. Some of them are southeast. That makes things surprisingly easy for me. I am expecting a surprise attack when I'm over with the Senator."

When she was about to cut the recording, she saw a red haired figure with bull horns. She smirked slightly behind the mask and focused the camera on him. "Adam Taurus is here as well. I knew they wouldn't make things _too_ easy for me. This Senator must be a really important part of the White Fang's plan. Or of whoever they are working with." The masked woman saved the video and turned off the camera, setting on the audio record on instead.

She silently jumped at the room's window, holding on tight to it, preventing herself from falling. She then got into the room without making a noise and got behind the Senator. The man was focused on writing something. The Black Tigress got a sight of it. "…No fiscalization on industries that use slaves as employees, paying no mind to the ones that 'contract' children, be them human or Faunus."

"I bet the citizens will _love_ to know how good their leaders are. I can't wait to see Arthur's face." He said in delightful irony.

"Yeah, neither can I." The raven haired woman said. The man jumped and looked at her, a scared expression flashed through his features, but was quickly replaced with anger and confusion. "Actually, I think it would be even lovelier if _I_ were the one to hand these documents to him. Y'know how much the old man is fond of me, don't you?"

"You…" Was the Senator's response. "Why are you here?"

The Tigress laughed and got a needle and a small lot with reddish liquid out of one of her pockets. It was King Taijitu venom. It killed within five minutes after entering the blood flow, being the main reactions convulsions and intense pain, along with the closing of the airways, which makes the victim unable to speak or scream. She got the solution into the needle. "C'mon. We both know what I'm here for." She walked to him and he got up, walking backwards. He tripped on the bed and laid in it on his back. The woman chuckled and turned him around, making him be with his back to her.

"Please… Don't do this! I won't tell anybody, I will delete those documents and never talk about it again!"

"The thing is: You've already told some people and I was given a mission." She answered as she lowered the needle. The man felt it pierce though his skin and then the fatal liquid get in his blood flow. The Black Tigress put the small pot on his right hand hand, that had fallen to the side as the first effects started to kick in and the Senator started to convulse, and the needle on the the left one. "Hold that for me, old man." She said and went to his computer. She plugged a pen drive to it and started to download and delete every single document she found that was against the government./p

A little bit before she was over, she heard glass hit the ground. She looked at the source of the sound and saw the broken pieces of the pot on the ground. Then, the young woman looked at the limp figure of the Senator. He didn't have a family, he just had himself and his life. iAnd now, he has nothing./i She bitterly thought.

The Black Tigress finished her work, opened on a random document, punched the computer's screen to give the effect that he was pissed off at something and prepared herself to leave. She looked back one more time and still saw the man's corpse there. She smiled and looked at the building she had come from. Then, she grabbed a hook pistol and fired at the edge of the building, making the hook get firmly stuck to it. The used the rope to jump. Her feet collided softly with the wall.

The woman climbed her way to the top of the building. Then, she heard a voice calling. "Hey, you! Stop right there!" The Black Tigress turned around and saw Adam Taurus staring at her with gritted teeth from the other building. She just smirked behind the mask.

"System, remove lower mask." The system obeyed and her smirking pinky lips were revealed. She stuck her tongue to him and laughed. "Next time you wanna get a tigress, make sure to be standing on the same building as her, honey." She turned around and started running, sometimes looking back to see if she wasn't being followed.

She ran until she got to the Haven Academy's front entrance. The guards already knew her and let her in. She walked to the tower's elevator. When she was in the headmaster's office, she took of the mask, revealing light green eyes. The headmaster had his back to her, as always. She walked to the desk and put the pen drive there. She also took off another pen drive, this one smaller, out of the mask. "Here they are, sir. All of the documents are there as ordered. The target was killed with success. And, as suspected, there were White Fang members there. Adam Taurus was reinforcing ng the security of the area. For him to be there… My bet is that their plan is much, much bigger than inciting chaos. We have got to keep an eye on their future moves."

The man turned his chair around and smiled brightly at her. His dark blue eyes were shining with pride. "You never cease to make me proud. I'll take a look at these and will show them to the Council tomorrow."

"I'm glad to serve you, headmaster."

"Well… Anything else you'd like to report?"

The Black Tigress thought about the blonde monkey Faunus student she saw earlier. Something about him simply looked… Odd. But she decided to let it pass this time. He might have been just another young man seeking adventure who would be back in the morning. "No, sir."

"Good, good. You are dismissed, Eve."

"Yes, sir." She put her mask on again and walked to the elevator. When she was there, she looked over her shoulder and smirked. "If you get me another mission, tell me. I'll make sure you and the Council will always be… _Feline_ alright." The door opened and she entered. When it closed, she took the mask off again and held it with her two hands. A single tear fell at the metal artefact. "Another life taken, another day lived."

" _Keep moving forward…" Her uncle's voice echoed. He was with his back to her, his scythe in hand. Then, it turned into a katana and he turned around, revealing a masked figure. His hair turned red and there were horns coming out of his head. It wasn't Qrow. It was Adam._

" _Did you really think you could escape? You failure. Look what you've done." He threw Blake's dying body at her. Yang quickly go_ _t_ _to her knees and held Blake closer, only to be pushed away. She looked at her friend in confusion._

" _You killed me… You killed all of… Us. You monster!" The Faunus girl shouted. Yang then looked around. She saw Ruby's dead body to her right and Weiss' to her left. Ruby was burned all over her body, and it looked like she had been punched several times. Weiss wasn't any different, but she had exposed fractures on her legs and arms._

 _B_ _lake was the worst figure. She didn't have her legs and it looked like there were fourth degree burns on her rib cage, exposing the cracked bones. The black skin surrounding it made a big contrast to the white_ _of her bones. Blake's face had cuts and bruises all over it. The bl_ _onde_ _could see tear strains there. Her eyes were blurred and lifeless. Anger, pain and hate were the only things the brawler could recognize there_ _._

 _Yang was terrified. She looked behind her and there was her father, the her uncle Qrow, and slowly all the figures she had learned to love appeared, all of them dead by her hands. She let go of Blake's now dead body and started walking backwards, until her back hit something. She turned to see it and it was Adam, who was now smirking._

" _Booh!" He said and got his sword. The last thing Yang heard was the sound of metal piecing through flesh and the last thing she saw was the masked figure staring at her._

Yang's eyes opened wide and a sharp wordless cry got out of her lips. She sat up, breathing heavily. There was sweat all over her body, making her pajamas shirt stick on her body. The sunlight that bathed her body showed her that, after several months, she had been able to sleep an entire night. But she was still plagued by her nightmares and the night terrors didn't fail to reach her.

Yang put her hand on her forehead. A piercing headache decided to involuntarily torment her. _As if getting nightmares isn't already enough…_ The blonde scoffed and then groaned. The blonde looked to her side, and saw Blake standing at the door way, staring at her with concern in her eyes. Yang teared up and she let out a whisper, so soft and low that would never reach human ears, but certainly got to the Faunus. "Blake…"

Seeing the distress and pain in the red eyes of the blonde girl, the cat Faunus ran silently to her partner's side. She caught Yang by the shoulders and inspected her face, the golden eyes taking in every detail. The brawler's eyes were red, and that indicated she had gone through a bad situation. The dark circles and the tiredness showed Blake how awful Yang's night had been.

Yang grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her close, surprising her friend and hugging her as tightly as she could with only one arm. "You're okay… You're okay… Thank God. Oh Dust, I was so scared!"

Blake hesitantly hugged back. "Yang, what is it? What are you talking about?"

"I… I was dreaming of my uncle and then suddenly Adam was there… And he… And you… You were dying, Blake! And it was all my fault! And Ruby, Weiss, my dad and Uncle Qrow… They were all dead! And it was my fault! And you said I was the one who killed you guys… And you didn't have your legs and had buns all over your body… And then-"

"Shhh…" Blake interrupted. "It's okay, I'm okay. We are all okay. It was just a nightmare. Don't worry, I'm here."

"B-But I…"

"No. You're not like that."

"Blake, even if I still believe it was self defense, we saw what happened in the Vytal Tournament! And… And you know what I can do when my semblance is enabled…"

"Yang, I get it. I really do. But you have to trust yourself. You've always been the pillar of our team, the glue that held us together. You're strong and confident. You _won't_ kill us."

Yang simply stared at her partner, unable to tell if the Faunus meant it of if she was just saying that to cheer her up. "Blake… Do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Blake replied and smiled gently.

"Even after… Even after the Mercury event?" Yang asked and looked deep into Blake's eyes, that widened in shock at the sudden question. Yang could see a lot of hesitation there and a lot of doubt as well. Her face fell and she looked at her hand. "How can you tell me to trust myself… If not even you are able to trust me?"

"Yang…"

"No, Blake. I get it. You asked me time to tell me why you left me, right?" Blake nodded. "I'm asking you time to trust myself. I know this," she lifted the stump to emphasize her point. "Is the normal now. I know I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life and I accept it. It's a part of who I am now. But if I don't accept who I am… Inside, then how good am I?"

Yang could see the pain and the guilt in Blake's eyes. "Yang… It's not about not trusting you. It's about…"

"What is it about, Blake?"

"It's about… Trusting you too much."

"W-What do you mean?" Yang blurted out.

"I mean…" Blake looked away. "I mean that I expect too much from you Yang. I… I always expect the… Best from you and-" Blake cut herself off when she heard giggles. "Why in the name of dust are you laughing?!"

"It's just… You have been _so out of character_ since you got here. It's not like you to confess things like that, Blakey." Yang smirked, and then started laughing again.

"It's not my fault that you are being grumpy and needing reassurance."

"Well, it actually _is_." Yang joked and rose an eyebrow, waiting for the raven haired girl's reaction.

"Yang, you fiend!" Blake frowned and readied herself to leave. Yang laughed, grabbing Blake's arm gently and preventing her from getting up.

"Aw, c'mon, you didn't take that seriously. Did you?"

"And did you expect me not to? After everything you seemed to have gone through? Yang, you _can not_ joke with that! I'm trying my best to help you! And I iwill/i help you. But if you keep acting like this, I will leave again!"

Yang simply grinned brightly, keeping her eyes in Blake's own. "Have I mentioned that I still love it when you're feisty?" She whispered. The Faunus couldn't help herself and smiled too. But it soon turned into a shocked expression as Yang brought her in a hug once again, burrying her face into Blake's shoulder. "It's so good to have you back, Blake… I can't even believe it is real. This moment, the past few days… _You_. Thank you, Blake. Thank you for coming back to me."

Blake's heart was hammering against her chest. She was extremely thankful that Yang couldn't see her blushing. She hugged Yang back gently, in contrast to the strong embrace the blonde got her into. The Faunus buried her face in the crook of Yang's neck, taking in the brawler's scent. Lavender. Citric fruits. Smoke. That smell that always bright her comfort and a feeling of safeness. "Thank you for letting me back in, Yang…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes. They could swear that these minutes passed like hours, time frozen as the long date friends took in each other's presence. It was a perfect, pure moment that Yang had only experienced with Ruby, Summer and her dad until that moment. And Blake… Blake had experienced a few moments like this before things got dark in the White Fang. Nothing could spoil this…

Nothing but Taiyang cleaning his throat in the doorway. The girls pulled away and looked at him, who was similing softly. "Looks like you guys are doing okay, huh? It was faster than I expected." The young huntresses looked away and blushed lightly. That caused the man to laugh loudly, what made the girls laugh with him. "C'mon, girls. I don't want to _break_ the mood, but breakfast is ready!"

Yang went into another fit of laughter as Blake rolled her eyes and smirked. They got up and started walking out of the room. Blake looked at Yang, who was at her side. She was wearing her pajamas tank top and pajamas pants. Her hair was down and messy, hiding her face. "You know, it's rude to stare~"

Blake jumped and looked down. "I _wasn't_ staring."

"Right. You weren't." Yang looked at her and smirked. The blonde started put her hand on Blake's shoulder and got closer to her ear. "But it is okay if you were, you know."

"Don't flirt with me in front of your dad, Xiao Long."

"Does that mean I can do it any other time?"

"You're insufferable."

"And you still like being around me."

"I _tolerate_ being around you."

Yang put her hand to her chest, her face contorting in fake pain. "You h _arm_ me, Blake…"

Blake groaned and stared at the blonde. "Don't talk to me until breakfast is over." Only then Yang noticed her father wasn't around them anymore.

They kept walking silenly until they were at the first floor of the house. Then, the girls heard a wordless, masculine yell coming from the kitchen. Blake and Yang looked at each other before another scream. " _What the Grimm are you doing in my house?!_ "

Deciding something was definitely wrong, they ran to the kitchen. Yang froze when she reached the door. A black haired woman was standing in front of her dad. The red eyes stated at her, inspecting her entire body and stopping at the stump. "I didn't know I would find you as weak as in the day I left you. Daughter."

That made Taiyang lose it. He screamed and punched the woman he once loved on the jaw, and a loud crack was heard. Raven took two steps back and put her left hand on the location she was hit. "You have _no right_ to talk to _my daughter_ like that! You didn't see her grow up!" He tried to punch her again, but she dodged it. "You didn't look out for her! You weren't around in any of the important moments of her life!" Tai tried again, this time managing to hit her stomach. "You _don't deserve to be her mother_!" The man shoved the dark haired woman making her hit the wall next to the window. "No leave! Do what you do best! You are _not_ a part of our family!"

Raven looked out of the window and muttered a "fine" before she jumped out of it, turning into a bird in the process.

Yang looked at the scene, shocked with what she had just watched. Her mother was right there, in front of her, less than five minutes ago. One of her main goals in life stood in front of her. And now it was gone again. She ran away again. She didn't want to be close to Yang. She saw her as weak.

Yang was trembling and tears started pouring out of her now closed eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Her back hit the wall for support, her hand covering her mouth to muffle the sobs that dared to escape her lips. The brawler heard footsteps coming in her direction and then, two strong arms embraced her in a tight hug. Taiyang tried his best to comfort his daughter and make her pain go away, but his own tears started falling.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Yang. I'm really, really sorry…" Yang's response was a whimper, as she clinged to the man./p

"Please… Promise you won't leave… Promise me you won't be like her… P-Promise me…"

"I will never leave you, Yang. I will always be here for you, I promise…"

"Thank you, thank you…" Yang continued to thank her dad until she stopped crying.

Blake watched the scene with her mouth opened. Was this what she made Yang feel when she left? Was this the way the blonde girl cried? Blake's heart clenched and a wave of guilt hit the Faunus girl. "I'm sorry…"

Yang look at her, the lilac eyes full of unshed tears and red of the ones she had already cried. "What…?"

"I'm sorry," the raven haired girl repeated. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Blake started walking backwards, trying to get away from the scene. She was stopped by Taiyang, who caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer in a hug. Blake stiffened and tried to get away, only to have the blonde man's embrace tightening around her and Yang. "You came back to my daughter and instead of judging her as weak, you showed nothing but affection and care. You're different. You're a part of us now. You're _family_ , Blake."

Blake teared up and gave in to the embrace, putting her right arm around Taiyang's neck and her left one around Yang's. She smiled and tightened her grip. "Thank you…"

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Taiyang cracked a joke. "Well… Looks like this encounter was a bit _hand_ y after all, don't you girls think?"

The room was silent for some seconds. But then Yang started laughing and Blake let out a groan. "You… You jerk!" The blonde said in her laughter.

"You guys are the worst." Blake answered and walked to sit on a chair. The smell of tuna entered her nose, making her relax almost immediately. But then an idea came in her mind. She caught the sandwich and pointed to it. "Is this a tuna sandwich?!"

"Uh… Yeah." Tai scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you would, y'know, like it."

"Oh, I get it. It's because I am a _cat Faunus_ , isn't it?"

"Yes. No! I mean… Kind of?"

"Well, I don't like it." Blake said. Yang saw her father freeze and get completely pale and looked at Blake, who had a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on her face. _You sneaky little fiend…_ Yang smiled and winked to the girl, who was now looking at her. She walked to the table and sat beside Blake.

"Yeah, dad. I didn't expect such an insulting action from you. What a shame…" Yang said, putting on the most indignant expression she could manage. She then turned to Blake and put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Blake. I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Well, I hope so." The Faunus sighed. "Because if he freaks out like that every time he prepares my favorite meal, I'll start feeling quite sad."

"Wait… What?" The man said, confusion evident in his eyes.

"That's right, old man," Yang said as she got a toast and bit it. "You were being teased."

"I… Teased… What?!"

"I forgot to tell you, Blake can be quite a tease sometimes."

"I see…" He said and walked to the table, sitting in front of the girls. "Teasing apart, what do you think of it?" He asked to Blake.

"It was really good, thank you." Blake answered. "You're a good cook, if I may add."

The man laughed as he put a bit of butter on a toast. "Thank you, Blake. But the real cheff of the house is sitting to your right."

"Oh, really?" She looked to her side and arched an eyebrow at Yang, who looked down and blushed.

"It's nothing special, really."

"Nothing?! I brought half of the teachers from Signal here to a dinner during the Summer Break and left the cooking to Yang when she was fifteen. All of them loved it and added that it was the best meal they had eaten in years! My sunny little dragon impresses everybody with her cooking abilities!"

"They only eat the meals from Signal's cafeteria! That if I may add, aren't really good." Yang pointed out. "And what did I tell you about calling me 'sunny little dragon' in front of my friends?!"

"Umm… That you love it and that it sounds cool?"

"No! It's embarrassing and sounds like I'm a baby!"

"You are a baby for me!"

"I'm _eighteen_ , dad."

"Still!" Blake snorted a laugh at that.

As breakfast went on, they continued to tease and talk to each other. Yang could feel a safeness and happiness striking her as she hadn't felt in months. She could feel her heart beating faster and the old warmth taking the place of the coldness. She could feel the determination, she could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She could feel herself going back to the Yang Xiao Long she was so used to being.

Blake looked to her side and saw Yang smile in that way she used to see when they were still at Beacon. A wave of happiness went through her, and she looked at Taiyang and could see he felt it too. "What is it, Yang?"

"Huh? What is what?"

"You stopped talking and started smiling… Kind of suddenly." The man said.

"Oh… It's nothing. Really. I'm fine." She continued to smile. The others seemed satisfied and went back to eating.

 _Maybe she was right. Maybe I am weak… Alone. But with the people I care about beside me, I can be the strongest living person in this world._

 _ **To Bee Continued**_

 **That's it! The fourth chapter of "All Of Me" is here for your appreciation and I hope you guys liked it! And I also hope you liked my OC, since I'm putting a lot of effort on her, to not make her too OP or annoying and fit on the RWBY context. And I also hope my Sun writing wasn't off, because he's not a character I am used to write. But I put a lot of effort on it, I swear!** **And Raven's visit was intentionally rushed, I assure you. It'll be explained in Chapter 5.**

 **Anway, I truly hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 _ **~Miss Egmont.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**T** **his is the Chapter 5 of All of Me. It happens 5 days after the events of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it and that it entertains you.**

 _She was sitting on a chair in that dirty bar in the country side of Mistral. A big variety of men – human and Faunus – had tried their luck with her. But as many of them figured,_ _they simply aren't that lucky. What truly mattered to Raven Branwen in that moment is that she had a meeting with her brother in that hazardous ambient. And that he was late._

 _Raven groaned in frustration as she observed the entrance and found no sign of Qrow._ Seriously, I don't know how he manages to get the attention of the amount of women he hooks up with _, Raven thought._ He's an unpolite, drunk, old and dusty crow. _As she finished thoughts, her twin entered the bar._

" _Speaking of the devil…" She muttered quietly to herself. She stared at Qrow as he went to the balcony and ordered a drink to himself – She wasn't surprised at all as a glass with whiskey in it showed up. Qrow got the glass and walked to table. He looked at the mask laid there in disgust. Raven rolled her eyes and brought the mask closer. "Do we seriously have to go through this every single time we meet?"_

" _You know how I feel about the tribe, Raven." Qrow said drunkly. He took a sip of his whiskey. "Do you seriously have to put that thing on the table every single time we meet?"_

 _Raven huffed at her brother. "Better on the table than covering my face"_

 _Qrow made a thoughtful face, putting his thumb and index on his chin and supporting his elbow with his other hand. "Hhmmm…" He hummed. Raven narrowed her eyes and frowned. Qrow smiled and put his hands on the table. "I guess you're right."_

 _Raven sighed. Qrow would never, never, grow up. She cherished and hated that about her brother. "You know why I called you here, don't you?"_

" _You went to Patch, didn't you?"_

" _I did. She really lost her arm, huh?"_

" _Were you surprised?"_

" _Not at all." Raven sighed. "I observed her from a certain distance for some time. She's reckless, hot headed and relies too much on her semblance. A serious injury was predictable."_

" _You are not wrong."_

" _I see a lot of Taiyang in her."_

" _Everybody sees a lot of Tai in her, Raven. But only some people can see you in her. I do. Tai does. And Summer did."_

 _Raven cringed at the mention of Summer. That name brought memories to her. Far too many memories. "And what exactly does she have of me?"_

" _You're so blind by your defects that you can't even see them in others…" Qrow said and took another sip. "The anger, the hatred… When Yang hates something or somebody, she's capable of anything. Just like you are. But there are also the qualities that Taiyang fails to have. Or to show. Like the courage and the determination."_

 _Raven laughed. "Courage? Determination?! I didn't see any of that when I went to Patch. All I saw was weakness and a girl who has been mopping around for months now."_

 _Qrow scoffed and glared at his sister. "Well, of course that's all you saw. You showed up in the worst of her moments. If you had been around for enough time, you would have seen how much of a incredible girl the firecracker is." Qrow smiled at the thought of his niece's old, happy self._

 _Raven laughed loudly at that. "You sound like a mom, Qrow!" She continued to laugh as the man starred at her disapprovingly._

" _Yeah, the mother you failed to be."_

" _I guess Taiyang would enjoy your… Motherly attitude. I do remember the rumors of your crush on him when we were in Beacon."_

" _Oh, yeah, the one you kept spreading so I would stop taking girls to the dorm." Qrow took a long sip._

" _I remember what one of them said. 'Wow, I didn't expected that from him. Though having a threesome with Tai and Qrow wouldn't be bad at all…'" Raven laughed even more. Qrow accompanied her at that one._

" _Yeah, yeah. It was embarrassing, but funny. Though I still hold a bad fame." Qrow looked to the sides before getting serious. "Is she the one?"_

" _Well, I felt a really strong energy coming from her, but I am not sure. There's ten per cent of possibility that I might be wrong. And that's where the danger is." Raven said and looked away._

" _Raven, spring is almost over and we don't have a clue of where the Spring Maiden is. Our best shot is to find the Summer Maiden. And if there's a possibility that Yang is the Maiden…"_

" _We have to take it. I know. The possibility is high, Qrow. Specially after something I found out."_

" _And what is it?"_

" _Mia Xiao Long, Taiyang's mother, was the last Summer Maiden that we had a clue of. During my pregnancy, she was fascinated by the idea of getting a granddaughter. I am pretty sure she loved Yang a lot, enough to give her the powers of a Maiden and to make her be the one she last thought of."_

 _Qrow took one last sip of his whiskey, concern flashing through his eyes. "If Yang is the Summer Maiden, that'll bring a lot of dangers to her." The huntsman sighed. "But there's also Ruby…" He thought for a minute. "Nah, Mia was a lot closer to Yang. I guess it_ _was_ _because she_ _is_ _her son's firstborn. She loved both girls, but had a clear preference for Yang."_

" _Well… We'll take the chance of Yang being a Maiden, right?" Qrow hummed in answer. "Then one of us will have to protect and train her. We can't let her fall in Salem's hands. If she does, we're doomed. We are all dead."_

" _I promised Tai that I would keep an eye at Ruby. And y'know… The girl has silver eyes. That brings a lot of power… And a lot of risks."_

 _Raven looked back at her brother. She let out a long sigh. "Looks like I'll be the one to do it then…"_

" _Won't it be frowned upon by the tribe? I thought you had your rules."_

" _What would be frowned upon," Raven said. "Was if I let our people die, even knowing I could've done something about it."_

" _I see…" Qrow raised his finger and a waitress came. He ordered another whiskey and winked to her with a smirk playing on his lips, and the woman blushed and giggled lightly before walking to the balcony to order his drink while swaying her hips. "What did you do to get away with going to their house though? I don't think Taiyang would let you run so easily again." Qrow pointed out and smiled as his drink arrived. The waitress was the one to wink this time and the black haired man smirked, making Raven roll her eyes._

" _You're incorrigible, Qrow." Raven said and the man simply took a sip of his hot drink. "Well… I rushed things. When I saw Yang there, I felt her aura, as strong as the one I felt around Mia. I couldn't tell them the truth, not with the risk of the White Fang around. I-"_

" _Wait, wait, wait. The White Fang is there?!"_

" _Yes, they are. And that's why I needed to get out of there fast. They would make such a commotion out of it and would basically yell to the Heavens about it. I couldn't risk letting Yang get in the hands of the Fang. Not with the possibility that she might be the Summer Maiden. And with summer approaching, her power will grow stronger. Which means it's easier for them to steal it."_

" _Yeah, yeah." Qrow answered. He drank again. "What did you do then?"_

" _I said I didn't expect finding Yang as weak as in the day I left her. Was enough to make Tai lose it and attack me. I let him hit me and yell at me and tell me to leave. Which I guess that was enough of a reason for me to do so. Then I left and went back to the tribe through a portal."_

" _Now you'll have to protect Yang. And train her. I'm not sure she'll be willing to accept it after that."_

" _And what did you expect me to do?"_

" _I don't know… Maybe watch your words?" Qrow answered and Raven growled. "What I mean, Raven, is that you have to be careful. You may force your way into protecting her by far, but Yang is hot headed. If you need to intervene in a fight, she will wanna fight you. And how will you even tell her the truth if you don't get her trust?"_

 _Raven sighed and looked down at the mask. "I know, Qrow. I know. I will."_

" _Good. Now I gotta go. Ruby and the other kiddos are one city ahead of me and I have to get to them before_ they _do. See you around, sister." Qrow ended his drink and got up, walking away from his sister to go to the balcony and pay his bill._

" _See you around, brother."_

As the memories came to Raven's mind, she prepared herself to leave. She hadn't warned anybody about her departure yet, but had summoned the member she trusted the most around all of her tribe. Albert Violet, a purple haired man who was about her age. He wore a dark purple coat and black pants, along with dark brown combat boots. His blue eyes were so dark that, depending on the lighting, reached a purple colour. And they stared as Raven paced around her tent.

"Leader Branwen. I would like to know the reason of you agitation. Is something the matter? Authorities found our hiding spot?" The man asked, genuinely worried about the woman's state of mind.

"No, Violet. No authorities found us. I just need to leave for some time."

Albert narrowed his eyes at his leader. "You've been really absent for the past few weeks."

Raven sighed. "I've been having some hard stuff to deal with."

"Anything I can help you with?" Raven shook her head negatively and Albert got up from his chair. "I devoted my life to follow and protect the leader of our people. Of our tribe. And to do so, I need to know what's the matter."

"The matter is that I found something that, if not protected, will bring not only our tribe, but also our world down." Raven said as she put her sheathed sword on the side of her waist. "All I need you to do is be in charge of things until I come back. I don't trust anybody else to do it."

"As much as I feel honoured, I can't do this. _You_ are the leader. You're supposed to stay here and be the one to take care of our people. Please, Leader Branwen. Don't leave us like that."

"You're right. I am the leader. And as such, I must take care of my tribe," the man smiled brightly at that. "And right now, the best is for me to leave and make sure that the artifact will be away from the danger. I trust you to do your best to keep things in order while I am away. As your leader, I expect you to obey me. It is an order."

The man in purple hesitated for some seconds and Raven raised her right eyebrow. He then let out a long sigh and let his head fall, putting his hand on each side of his hips and shaking his head in disapproval. "Fine. I'll do it."

Raven put on her mask and hid the grin that forces its way in her lips. "Thank you, interim Leader Violet."

Raven got out of the tent, to find all of the others sleeping peacefully in the night of Mistral. She looked one last time inside her tent over her shoulder and saw Albert staring at her with disapproval and something else she couldn't figure hanging on his eyes. _I guess it's disappointment,_ she thought to herself and turned into a bird, leaving the place behind.

Inside Raven's tent, Albert sank into the chair he was once sitting on. He supported his elbows with his knees and used his hands to rub his face furiously, and then resting his head on the left one, letting the other fall limp. "Oh Lord, tell me. What don't I do for this woman?" He whispered to himself.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It was a chilly night in Atlas. It was not one of the coldest she had experienced, but Weiss could feel the cold air making its way into her room and making her shiver. She was looking at the mirror of room, a towel wrapped around her body. The loud classic music down at the ball room of the Schnee Manor could be heard up there, making her close her eyes. She grew so accustomed to Yang's hazardous music taste that classic music made her sleepy by now. "That brute…" Weiss muttered under her breath.

Thinking about Yang brought up other memories that Weiss tried to do her best to keep away, but ended up catching up to her. It hit her like a hammer the memory of Yang and Blake on the ground, with Yang missing an arm and Blake wounded in her stomach. Yang, who was always so strong, so cheerful and so full of light, was there unconscious and wounded and looking so weak, so fragile that Weiss herself had felt a part of herself sadden.

And even though Yang sacrificed herself, even though she almost died for her, Blake iran/i, just like when she told them that she is a Faunus. To say it pissed Weiss would be an understatement. Even through the arguments and Yang getting under Weiss' skin, the blonde was still one of the best friends she had ever had.

Weiss sat on her bed, the towel still wrapped around her. She sat there and sighed. The thought that hit her the most was Ruby, who ended up turning out to be a little sister to her. They went after Pyrrha and Jaune and then Weiss helped Ruby up to try and help Pyrrha after Jaune called the heiress in desperation. After that, all Weiss saw was a white light comming from the broken tower. She did her best to clean the area from Grimm and was saved by Ruby's uncle when a Ursa almost killed her.

Qrow told her to go back to the safe zone in a rushed way. Initially, Weiss didn't want to go. But then, she saw in the man's eyes that he wanted to help Ruby as fast as possible - and that she was getting in the way. Weiss went back and accompanied the professors and her friends to the city. When Qrow came to them, he held an unconscious Ruby in his arms. Desperation came to the ivory haired girl. She could have helped Ruby, if she were there with her when she got to the tower, maybe the younger wouldn't be in that condition.

 _Good way of showing you're a better friend now, Weiss,_ she told herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking softly on her door. "Weiss?" Came Whitley's voice from outside. "Father requests you to hurry up. The guests are getting here. We do not want to comite such a deselegance of being the hosts and get late to our own party, now do we?"

"I'll be ready in some minutes. Go without me if you feel the need to." Weiss said getting up and walking to where the dress she picked earlier was. It was a white strapless dress that showed some of her back. It went all the way down her body, being tight around her not so big curves, making them look a little more inviting than they usually are. It had a cut at the side of the left leg, that showed it while she walked.

She put it on and put white gloves that covered until her elbows. Then Weiss got her white, high heeled scarpin. Weiss already had her make up on and her hair done in a bun. All she had to do now was put on her mask. It was white with small crystals embedded. A white feather was on the upper part of the mask, falling down at the right side. Weiss put the mask on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It covered most of her face, leaving only her cheeks and mouth exposed. The heiress forced a smile. The red lipstick calling a lot of attention to get lips.

A hand started slaming forcefully at the door. "Weiss!" Came her father's voice. "You're making us get late!" He shouted. Weiss sighed and walked fastly to the door, opening it. She found a very angry looking Jacques Schnee. "It took you that long to dress in _that_? Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. You never cease to disappoint me. At least try not embarrassing the family like you did after that concert."

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed once again as they started walking to the ball room. _It's been a long time since I stopped trying to impress you. Father._

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Fifty minutes had passed since the party started. Weiss sat by herself at a table, drinking a bit of wine. She observed the guests with an attention that would put a cat to shame.

All of them were masked figures. Not only in this ball, but in life in general. People in Atlas had such a big wish to impress others that they hid themselves behind masks and locked their true personalities down the depths of their consciousness. And Weiss had been like that her whole life until going to Beacon, where she learned how it actually is to not only be a human being, but also to be humane.

Weiss heard somebody clearing their throat and looked up. Whitley. "Hello, sister. I see you're all alone here. Mind some company?" The younger Schnee smiled. He was dressed in a all white suit, just like their father. The only difference was the red bow tie and the equally red with white and Black details. Their father, on the other hand, had a black necktie and a white with black details mask.

"Thank you, Whitley. But I refuse."

"Hm. I thought you would like to have your family near you after being away for so long," the boy said in a clearly fake hurt voice. "Anyway, father requests your presence. It seems he wants you to… Meet somebody."

Weiss nodded and got up. She accompanied Whitley and noticed then a small crowd formed as they approached the place where their father was. She wondered what was causing such a commotion. They walked past the crowd and saw the apparent reason of the amount of people there. Standing in front of her father was a woman dressed in a red, long dress with black high heels and a black mask with rubies all over it. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down her back.

But what caught Weiss' and the crowd's attention wasn't the woman, but the one standing by her side. He was a tall young man, probably two years older than Weiss. His black hair was back and held there by hair gel, clearly with no excess, just enough to make him look formal. There only two rebel strands dropping on his forehead. The black mask has white edges and some diamonds. His cheeks and lips were exposed and Weiss could see soft blue eyes through the mask. He was dressed all in black, but a white necktie contrasted with it all.

It wasn't the young adult's good looks that made the crowd of people watch him either. It was the pair of panther ears set on his head. He was a Faunus. A Faunus in the Schnee Manor. A Faunus at a Schnee ball. A _Faunus_.

Weiss walked closer and stepped beside her father and in front of the mysterious panther Faunus. They looked at each other for some time, the black haired one keeping a straight face while the heiress held a curious expression behind her mask. _Who is this? And just- Why can't I stop staring at him?! Imprudent little…_

Weiss huffed and looked away, making a puzzled look spread through the light blue eyes. Then, the seriousness was back. Jacques cleared his throat, making the attention go to him. "Well, my daughter, I want you to meet Angelina Scarlet, the CEO of the emerging Scarlet Dust Company, that _curiously_ ," the white haired man said. "Shares the same initials as ours."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Schnee." The woman bowed and smiled.

"Equally, Mrs. Scarlet." Weiss bowed back. She smiled back to the woman softly before her attention was back to the Faunus standing beside her. That make the CEO chuckle.

"This is Daniel, my new official bodyguard."

This time, the panther Faunus bowed, putting a hand against his chest as he did so. "I'm honoured to meet you, Mr. and Ms. Schnee."

Mr. Schnee ignored Daniel completely, only flashing him a disgusted look before turning to Angelina. "I am impressed that somebody would trust such a _beast_ to have their security. I wouldn't trust him with a blindfold covering his eyes and a dagger in my hand." The man said, causing light giggles around the hall. Weiss almost said something in the defense of the young man, who got his head down and his ears flattened against his skull in a failed attempt to hide his heritage, a look of shame striking his eyes, that were now a bit darker with the less lighting.

The CEO of the emerging company laughed. "Well, _you_ wouldn't trust him. But he's actually, let's say, the one I am thinking highly as my heir, since I don't have children myself and I'm already past the healthy age of giving birth." The smile in the woman's face widened as the rest of the guests gasped. "So it seems that, in some years, you'll have to make business with a Faunus. How ironic, huh?" That made murmurs and whispers go all over the hall.

Weiss smiled softly, containing her laughter. "It would be a good thing to make business with a Faunus. Would probably get the White Fang calmer and maybe even make them cease the attacks to our shipments." That made the Faunus' ears perk up a little and he looked at her in hidden gratitude.

Angelina looked at her with a big grin. "That's what I admire the most. A strategist young woman. You'll make your family's company great, Ms. Schnee. I know business potential when I see it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scarlet. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome, dear. I'll make my way to the drinks now. I heard there's a big variety of wine being served. Thank you for the short talk. We will have many opportunities of talking again, I assure you." The older woman said and turned around, walking away with her bodyguard following her. With that, the crowd was slowly dispersed.

Weiss' father looked at her in disbelief. "You defended a Faunus in front of all of these people. Weiss Schnee, I swear to-"

"Can't you just focus on what I've done for the good of the family and the Company?!" She raised her voice slightly.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you hear her? She now plans on making business with the Schnee Dust Company because of my view of a future Faunus CEO. She is the current CEO of a emerging Dust company that seems to be strong enough to give ours a good competition. If she partners up with you, as she seemed to plan now, it could make her growth bring benefits to the Schnee Dust Company. You're welcome, _father_." Weiss bitterly said.

Weiss walked back to the table where she had stayed since the beginning of the event. Her mind betrayed her, making thoughts of the Faunus she just met getting to her. He was certainly a gentleman. In any moment Weiss saw dishonesty or falsity in his actions and his words were true and good intentioned. He didn't disrespect Weiss or tried to invade her personal space, as most of the young men she met in the Schnee Ball always did.

 _H_ _e's even a bit… Charming._ Weiss thought, but quickly recovered from the inappropriaty of it. _He's a bodyguard, Weiss. A Faunus. It would be certainly be frowned upon by the society. Besides, you have Neptune, a fine human Huntsman in training._

"Excuse me, Ms Schnee." Weiss almost jumped out of her skin as the devil in her thoughts spoke to her. She looked up and saw Daniel with a small smile and holding two wine glasses in his hands. "I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but would you like a drink?" He politely asked.

 _Dust. All curses to you, you insufferable bodyguard._ "That's no way to approach a lady, Mr. Daniel." Weiss replied sharply, but took the glass.

"I beg your pardon, m'lady. I sincerely hope my humble company will be enough to earn your forgiveness." He said, a grin now bathing his features. Weiss could see all he needed was her permission to sit down. She stared at him for a while and watched as the seriousness returned to his face and he prepared to leave. "Excuse me, I'll find Mrs. Scarlet."

"Stay…!" It came louder than she expected. Weiss cleared her throat and looked away in an attempt to avoid the gaze from the people around them. "I mean… Stay a little longer. Take a seat. It must me tiring to walk around and I bet your boss would want you in perfect conditions to protect her!"

Daniel chuckled and sat. Weiss could swear he mumbled something before sitting down, but couldn't figure out what it was. An awkward silence was established between them as they watched people talk and dance around. Some minutes passed before the Faunus' voice came out low. "They are all masked hypocrites. Literally."

"What? Pardon me, I didn't get what you said."

"All of them were invited by your family, Ms. Schnee, but they still have the audacity to say bad things about you in your own house."

"My family constantly plants intrigues about each other. It's not a surprise at all that our guests and," she made air quotes. "'Friends' do the same."

"It's still hypocrisy. In front of you, they hold lovely smiles, but when you turn around, the disgusting comments start." He said in contained anger. Then, an ironic smile formed in his lips. "Though the disgusting comments come earlier for me." The panther Faunus twitched his ears to make Weiss get his point.

Weiss' expression saddened a bit as she was reminded of her father's poor attitude torward the young Faunus. "I apologize for my father's rudeness earlier."

"It is not your fault, Ms. Schnee. He's entitled to his own opinion about my race and about me. I know what he says is not the truth about who I am, and that is what matters."

Once again they were silent, but this time the tension was lower. They observed together all of the guests, and some of them looked back, shocked to see the Schnee heiress and a Faunus side by side.

When a soft music started playing, the pairs went to the center of the room to dance a bit. Daniel got up and offered his hand to Weiss, who took it. The Faunus kissed the heiress' gloved hand and bowed in a respectful gesture. "May I have this dance?"

"Are you crazy?! I can't dance with you! My father will-"

"Please, Ms. Schnee. I am not asking if you _are allowed_ to dance with me. I am asking if you iwant/i to dance with me." He smirked, mischief running through the soft blue orbs, his warm hand never leaving Weiss'. "Now I'll ask again: May I have this dance?"

This time, Weiss smiled and no hesitation was left in her mind. "Yes, you may."

Daniel smiled even more and waited for the white haired woman to get up. When she did, he took her to the dance floor. When they got there, Daniel put the hand he was holding on his shoulder and got the other one with his own. He let his free hand rest on her waist and they started dancing gracefully through the hall.

Weiss' eyes were deep into her pair's own. She never let them travel away, keeping the firm eyes contact. The ballroom started getting almost too small for the partners, who seemed so connected in their dance that put even the most passionate couple in the party to shame. They weren't friends. They weren't lovers. They barely knew each other to tell what they were. But for now, they were dancers in the atlesian night.

Weiss was still lost in the blue irises as the man stopped swinging her and got her in his arms with her back to his chest and with their faces inches apart. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before pulling away just enough for them to return to their original position. Now Weiss could feel his warm hand on her bare back and she sighed softly. He broke the comfortable silence then. "You are a good dancer, Ms. Schnee."

"You are not bad yourself, Mr. Daniel." Weiss answered. He laughed softly, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he found a very curious looking heiress. "You have blue eyes."

Daniel let an eyebrow up at that. Weiss opened her mouth to explain, but he was quick to answer. "Dad was a polar bear. Mom was a panther. Nature chose my mother's trait and my father's eyes. Generally we have the traits of one animal, including the eyes, but sometimes nature can play some tricks."

"Hmm, I see." Weiss answered. "Tricks, huh?"

"Yes. Being a panther Faunus, I should have green or yellow eyes. Instead, I have blue ones. Besides, there are more than one million traits I could have been born with, from a snake to eagle. But I came with my mother's trait: Panther ears."

"I would never guess." She said. "You referred to your parents in past tense. Are they… Not alive anymore?"

Daniel's smile dropped at that and he almost looked away. "All you have to know about my family is what I told you. Their traits. I am sorry if that's rude for me to say but… I don't like talking about it."

 _Way to go, Weiss. Now you made the only honest and actually good guy you've met in Atlas uncomfortable_. The young woman scolded herself. _Wait… It is not your fault! You don't know him enough to know what he likes or mot to talk about!_

"…Right." They continued to dance and Weiss made herself even more comfortable in his presence, getting closer to his body. But that was until she looked over his shoulder to see a furious Jacques Schnee. The frown he held as deep and his eyes were burning her through the mask.

Daniel cleared his throat and Weiss' attention was back to him. "I heard some time ago that, when you're dancing with somebody and your eyes leave your partner, is because you were never meant to be dancing with them, but you wish to be dancing with the one you are looking at."

"We should stop dancing."

"I know your father dislikes the idea of seeing us dancing together. And I know there are photographers and journalists and paparazzi infiltrated here who might spread this to the whole world to see," he said. "But is that what you really want? To stop dancing?"

Weiss hesitated for a few seconds, before deciding herself. "Yes." That small word was enough to make the man stop their dance softly and pull away, much to Weiss' disappointment. She wanted to be held in his arms a little longer and continue smelling the citric scent coming from his skin and the mint that came along with each of his speeches.

Weiss blushed lightly and was thankful he and the other people around them would assume it was her make up. _Just what in name of Dust are you thinking? You are Weiss Schnee. And you just met this Faunus who happens to be a bodyguard. Remember what your father told you and do not embarrass the family!_

"As you wish, m'lady." He got her hand and kissed it again for a short moment, before going away and leaving Weiss to the shocked eyes of the guests, who whispered all around her. Just then she noticed she was in the middle of a circle. Weiss looked down and walked away from the hall, needing to catch a breath after all of that.

The moment Weiss got out of the hall, she regretted it. It was freezing cold out and her body was extremely exposed. _Why in the name of Dust didn't I bring a coat? Oh, right. My_ dear _father didn't give me enough time to do so._ Weiss huffed and rubbed her arms, embracing herself in an attempt to warm herself up.

Weiss starting walking through the gardens of the Manor, wanting to make the cold go away. Ten minutes passed and Weiss was still cold and getting irritated. _'Wear your strapless dress, Weiss,' they said. 'It'll be good, Weiss.' Yeah, because Atlas is hotter than Vacuo._ The girl joked in her mind.

Weiss kept walking deep into the garden, distracted by the big variety of flowers around her. Weiss took her mask off. Out of the party, out of the crowd, she was allowed to let her mask literally fall and be nobody else but herself.

Twenty minutes went away and the heiress got to a part where she could see the rooms. She paused for a minute and looked up, seeing a light on. "I can't believe I let my room's light on…" She muttered to nobody in special. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, gasping in horror. Weiss turned around and didn't bother to check who it was. She used a technique Yang taught her and punched her stalker on the right side of the face. There was a loud _crack_ sound of a jaw being dislocated.

" _Gah!"_ A masculine voice screamed in pain as the man lowered his head, using his hand to try and put his jaw back in place. The man had a pair of ears on the top of his head. Daniel. Weiss looked at him furiously.

"You! Just what were you thinking?! Why were you following me?!" Her answers were pained grunts and groans as the young man recovered himself and rubbed his jaw. That made the heiress get red with anger. "Answer me properly, you dunce!"

"I will when my jaw stop hurting! What in the name of Dust was that for?!"

"Maybe for stalking me?!"

"Stalking you? I wasn't stalking you!"

"What are you doing out here then?"

"Well, get a pair of feline ears and try staying in a room with loud music and a lot of people talking at the same time and you'll understand my struggle." He said a bit coldly.

"Why are you in the same place as I am? If it was as unintentional as you're saying?"

"This is your own house and you never noticed that this is the way the garden's track leads right here?"

Weiss huffed at that. "You are insufferable."

"I can say the same about you, since you punched me and almost broke my jaw. Good thing aura exists, huh?" He smiled at her, who turned around and sighed exasperatedly. A cold wind blew and Weiss couldn't contain herself as her arms and back shivered. That didn't go unnoticed by the attentive eyes of the Faunus. He took off his suit's coat and put it over the younger's shoulder. Weiss looked at him over her shoulder, still angered. His smile turned from ironic to sweet. "I won't let you catch a cold, Ms. Schnee."

"Don't 'Ms. Schnee' me. It won't work."

"I am a gentleman, dear. Keeping up this pose until the end of the party is my obligation."

"Then it's nothing but another mask?" Weiss asked, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Daniel got closer, putting his hands on her shoulder and whispered to her ear. "It might be if you want it to be, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss' body involuntarily leaned back, seeking warmth in the cold night. "Don't hit on me, Mr. Daniel. You're not the heir of the Scarlet Dust Company yet."

"Oh, you are correct." He pulled away, much to Weiss' disappointment. Daniel looked at his clock and his eyes widened. "I am sorry, Ms. Schnee, but it is my time to go."

"Is it? You and Mrs. Scarlet stayed for only two hours."

"She has an important meeting tomorrow morning. I apologize, Ms. Schnee, I have got to go." The Faunus kissed her hand for the third time that night, this time a bit longer. He started walking away, heading to the hall in a fast pace.

"Wait! What about your coat?" Weiss shouted.

"Keep it until the next time we meet!" Daniel shouted back and started running.

 _The next time we meet, huh?_ Weiss thought to herself. She wondered if she should go back to the party. After so e seconds of thought, she'd better not. Seeing her with the Faunus' coat would raise even more rumors about her and the young man.

"Weiss walked to her room with the coat in her arms. When she entered the room, her hand when to the side to turn the light on, but remembered that she forgot to turn it off. She huffed and closed the door. Then, she put the coat on the chair that stayed in front of the window. Weiss changed in her nightgown, took her make up off and laid on the bed, one voiced thought crossing her mind before she slept. "Who are you, Mr. Daniel?"

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Angelina Scarlet entered the car as Daniel held the door for her. He closed it after she sat and walked to the other side, opening the back door and entered. "To the Manor, please." He requested.

"How did it go?" Angelina asked.

"Perfectly, Mrs. Scarlet." Daniel replied. "No suspicions were raised. The target doesn't have a clue about the plan."

"Good, good. The only doubt is: Will you be able to do it?"

"Oh, you underestimate my power, Mrs. Scarlet. I've already hunted bandits, bears and even assassins down and killed them myself." He smiled. "Believe me, a heiress won't be enough to ruin my reputation as a huntsman."

The woman laughed lightly and turned to him. "Good. I hope you do not disappoint me, my huntsman."

"Trust my words, m'lady, I won't." He smiled mischievously. "In some days, Weiss Schnee will be yours."

 **Well, that was it. Daniel is one of the best characters I've created to a fanfic and with him, the three main OCs that will have an effective participation in this story were introduced. Daniel will keep in action in Atlas, while Eve(Black Tigress) will stay in Mistral. Alex will be the one with most appearances, since this is about Bumbleby and he is Blake's friend. I hope you guys liked my OCs, because they'll be around haha XD**

 **That's all I had to say. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 _ **To Bee Continued**_


End file.
